


(Podfic) Succession of Halos

by TheQuietWings



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, Astronomy, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Harry, Blind Character, Blind Harry, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, New Years Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Professor Sirius, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Trans Remus, bookshop Remus, tactile art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: When Remus gets talked into seeing his favourite author--Astronomy Professor S. Black--hold a stargazing lecture, he anticipates a stodgy old man in tweed. He does not expect the ripped jeans and rolling-stones t-shirt wearing, motor-bike riding Sirius Black with his wicked smile and passion for the stars. Remus is sure there's no chance between them, but little does he know, Sirius has a passion for many things in life, one of which being Remus Lupin.A podfic of "Succession of Halos"





	(Podfic) Succession of Halos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Succession of Halos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617246) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Youtube Version: **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVn_Cy9TMeI>

**Google Drive Version: **

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tu4ZsgHng8JgxuZLo_HAJuEuv3mXPkQK>

**Internet Archive Version: **

<https://archive.org/details/successionofhalos>


End file.
